


Hoops

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Crush, F/M, Fem!Niki, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Teenagers, fem!Kimi, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt has always been a ladies man but something about the new Head Cheerleader really throws him off his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoops

James Hunt may have started out as a legs sort of person but ever since the new Cheer Captain moved in from Scuderia Academy he's developed a strange attraction to asses.

"Captain?" The youngest member of their team, Sebastian Vettel, poked at his arm. James was staring at the Cheer team again. "You were staring again" Sebastian teased, dribbling a ball idly with his right hand.

"Well, I don't mind when you stare at Kimi during practice either so why should you mind when I stare?" James grinned at the now blushing Freshman.

"You're not just staring at anyone, that's Niki Lauda" Sebastian said, pointing at the brunette with long wavy hair still tied in a harsh ponytail.

Niki Lauda was cold and calculated. The head cheerleader and the first girl to ever say no to James Hunt.

And, if James was honest, the only interesting and fiery girl on campus.

"I'm aware I'm staring at Niki. Why wouldn't I? She's hard to ignore with all her yelling." James pushed the teen's arm away so that he wasn't pointing anymore.

"You like her" Sebastian said, smiling insufferably as per usual.

"You like Kimi" James retorted, gesturing at the girl next to Niki. The co-captain. 

"You didn't deny you like Niki" Sebastian continued to prod at James who sighed.

"Alright, you little brat, we should get back to practicing. We have a big game tomorrow" James insisted, feeling Sebastian's smirk on him while the Freshman walked back to the center of the team. God help his team if this was the kid who would inherit the Captain's seat when James graduated.

Speaking of Captain, James continued to watch Niki despite himself as she was tossed up into the air by Emmo and Jev who caught her flawlessly. The rare smile appeared on Niki's face when she performed the stunt perfectly.

Niki had always been about precision. And when the blunt and serious expression returned James felt his knees shake (and not because of the work out).

James Hunt has always been a ladies man, but he's never really liked a girl as much as he liked Niki Lauda.


End file.
